Corn flakes are generally produced from grits by processing over a long cooking, drying and tempering procedure preparatory to flaking. The toasted flake product often lacks a bubbly surface and goes soft in milk rapidly. The flakes themselves may be poor in quality by reason of the fact that the grits from which they are derived are hard and as a consequence texture and appearance of the flake is not consistent.
It is an object of the invention to provide a toasted flake product and process which characteristically produces a bubbly, blistered surface and remains desirably crisp when wetted in milk or cream.
It is a further object of this invention to shorten the required drying time preparatory to tempering and also to eliminate the tempering step entirely or at least reduce it while at the same time providing a uniform and consistently blistered surface which has a a friable texture and is more readily produced on flaking rolls.
Other processing attributes will be apparent from the accompanying description of the invention which overcomes limitations of the prior art in manufacturing toasted flake products.